Not Everything Is So Simple
by LooMoo
Summary: In one moment two lives could change drastically forever. In one day everything could fall apart. In one lifetime, they could find eternal happiness. Nanoha x Fate Nanofate
1. Hyperactivity and Fun With 'Friends'

Disclaimer: If I owned MGLN I'd be working a rubbish saturday job at minimum wage? No.

A/N: Okay here goes, my first ever fan fic! Just remember that as you are reading this :P

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hyperactivity and Fun With 'friends'**

There isn't one thing I would change about her.

Sure she's boisterous, bi-polar and a little trying sometimes.

But it's what makes her…_ her_.

The truth is I have been in love with her since the day we met.

I'm in love with my best friend. Nanoha.

**Not Everything Is So Simple**

**Monday 5th**** September 08:07am**

"Fate hurry up you are going to make me late!" My mother yelled angrily from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Geeze shut up, it's only a small house you don't have to shout" I mumbled. "I heard that, get a move on or I swear I will leave with out you"  
I didn't doubt that for a second, my mother and I didn't exactly have the best relationship in the world, whenever we spoke (which wasn't very often) it would usually end in some sort of an argument. I try to be on good terms with her but it's hard when she's constantly choosing her job at the lab over her own daughter, it's so frustrating and…hurtful.

I finished getting ready and dragged myself downstairs where my mother was waiting impatiently. "Finally! Can we go now?" Precia huffed. I walked passed her out the front door without saying anything and got in the passenger's seat of the small Honda parked on the drive. Precia quickly locked the front door and jogged lightly to the car and got in. After a half a minute of swearing and turning the car's ignition over several times and we were off slowly reversing down the drive before speeding off down the street a little over the speed limit due to my mothers haste.I made a show of looking interested at what was passing by outside the window, just so I wouldn't have to talk to my mum and could be allowed time to think.

_Oh god another school year, just as I was getting used to sleeping in everyday. At least I get to see Nanoha everyday now…actually wait is that a bad thing or a good thing…hmm, I'm going to say it's a painfully good thing, now there's an oxymoron for ya. Seems as though my life is full of complications at the moment. _

We were nearing the school and I could see students walking together in groups laughing happily.

_I wonder where the little bits of the eraser go._

The car stopped and I climbed out, saying a swift "Bye" before shutting the car door and turning around and heading towards the school gates. My eyes scanned the crowd of milling students gathered who were all happy to be reunited after the summer holiday when I caught sight of the blur of familiar russet hair rushing towards me.  
"Fate-chan!" Nanoha bellowed while enveloping me in a tight bear hug, resulting in a few raised brows and startled looks, not that I cared.  
"Hey Nanoha, did you drink a litre of coffee this morning? You're rather hyper…more than usual that is"  
"No, I'm just so happy to see my cute wickle Fwate-chan is all" Nanoha said in some weird baby language whilst pinching my cheek.  
"Err, okay, I take that back…did you drink a litre of vodka this morning?"  
"Tsk, aren't you happy to see me? I thought you loved me? I thought we had something special going on?" Nanoha cried out in mock exasperation with one hand over her heart and the other extended dramatically. Those around her smiled and whispered about the crazy girl while I just stood there, arching my eyebrow.  
"Okay, let's go to class" and with such a drastic change in emotion she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the main building of the school.  
"Erm, care to explain?"  
She turned to me and looked at me with those beautiful sapphire eyes.  
"Nyahaha, sorry like I said I'm just hyped to see you" Flashing a smile she proceeded to haul me along.

_She may be a bit of a weirdo sometimes. But I love this weirdo so much._

_

* * *

_

**Monday 5****th**** September 16:35pm**

"Hey Fate, are you gonna come to my 18th on Friday round my place? Please say yes it's going to be awe--some" Hayate pressured giddily.  
"Yeah of course I'm coming, but you do realise your place is going to get trashed right?"  
"Pfft I'll let my parents worry about that afterwards" She said with a grin.  
"Cheeky" I smiled back.

The first day back at school had ended and currently, we were in McDonalds after much persuasion by Hayate.  
I personally can't stand fast food.  
"Can I take your order please?" questioned the overly chirpy worker behind the counter.  
I always feel like saying "No" to this question just to be difficult and cause confusion, today I was determined to do it.  
"N-" suddenly a lithe figure with long auburn hair jumped in front of me out of nowhere.  
"Hi, yeah I'll take a Big Mac meal-"  
"Oi you" I said, playfully poking Nanoha in the side. Only to be purposefully ignored.  
"- can I go large on that too please? I'll also have a chicken burger? Oh! And a donut" she continued.  
"Okay, and what drink would you like with that?"  
"Hmm, I'll have a diet coke please, got to watch my weight you know" She replied chuckling and patting her belly.  
"Unlike fatty here I'll just have the chicken burger" Hayate chimed in pointing her thumb towards Nanoha.  
"Can I have a Happy Meal please"  
"A Happy Meal? Fate-chan you're 17!" laughed Nanoha.  
"What? I like the toy. You'll be jealous later when you don't have one"

After paying for our meal we chose seats next to the window and sat down being careful to avoid brushing against any of the sticky patches that decorated the walls and continued talking merrily about Hayate's up coming party in-between munching. We sat there for at least two hours just enjoying each others company acting like any other group of friends would.

_I bet most groups of friends don't have a weird lesbian chick lusting after her best friend though._

* * *

**Monday 5****th**** September 19:14pm**

I walked though my front door, sighing loudly as I slammed it shut with my foot. I threw my bag down and trudged up stairs to my room, immediately lunging face first onto my bed.  
"Why me, why me why me?! It's not fair!" I shouted into the pillow "I blame Nanoha, it's all her fault. Stupid Nanoha. Stupid, sexy, kind, funny, wonderful Nanoha...ahh!"

I turned over onto my back throwing my pillow across the room. I glanced over at the picture on top of my desk of me and Nanoha from last year cosplaying as character from a magical girl anime we both like.

"Hope you're happy" I said sulkily turning my head to the side slightly. I glanced back at her happy face.

"I'm sorry I can't stay mad at you" Leaping over to the photo, I took it in my arms and hugged it to my chest.

_It's official. I've lost it._

**A/N: There you have it, the first chapter. I suppose it's more of a prologue than anything else, just to establish the characters etc.**

**Just incase you were wondering where this was going...I'm not going to tell you. But what I will say is that I've read a fair amount of Nanofate fanfic (sad, I know) and I've noticed the vast majority have the same one thing in common. I plan not to do this.**

**Also, as I say on my profile I haven't written anything like a story in a loooong while so please be gentle!**

* * *


	2. It's Party Time

**Chapter 2: It's party time and you know what that means…**

**Friday 9th**** September 21:42pm**

Tonight was the night of Hayate anticipated 18th birthday party and one thing was for sure, not one person was going to go home sober.

"Hey Hayate, what's it feel like to be able to legally do things you already did anyway?" Asked Nanoha as she sipped her Malibu and coke.  
"I thought doing things legally would take some of the fun out of things like this but I was wrong."  
"Tut, tut you little alcie" I say, waving my finger side to side.  
"Says the girl with straight vodka in her hand" Nanoha said knowingly looking down at the beverage in my hand causing me to blush slightly.  
"W-what? No way, this is the first time I've drunk vodka I just wanted a taste. In fact this is the first time I've ever really drunk alcohol properly so there!" I countered, sticking my tongue out.  
"Haha well you're in for a treat then my friend" and with that Hayate blended into the crowd with a creepy look on her face causing a shudder to run down my spine.  
Although... I was starting to see what she means as I was already beginning to feel the affects. I felt incredibly light and as if the lower half of my body did not exist (I now fully understand the term 'legless').  
I turned around to ask Nanoha if she felt the same but she was nowhere in sight.  
_That's odd, why did she just disappear? _I took another sip of the drink in my hand. _This stuff is really gross, but I may as well finish this glass.  
_I scanned the room again. There were several people I knew, but at this point in time I wasn't interested in them, I only wanted one person.

And then I saw her. She was sat on a sofa across the large living room behind a group of people who were dancing (terribly might I add) but she wasn't alone. Beside her was a scrawny looking blonde haired boy. He was leaning into her whispering something in her ear, his ferret like face mere inches away from her angelic one. He then placed his hand on Nanoha's thigh causing her eyebrows to knit as she turned her face to the side, yet not taking the hint, the ferret continued his advance, slowly bringing his face even closer. Until…

"Hey! What the fu- Ow! You crazy bitch!" he whined as I pulled on his stupid pony tail even harder.  
"She's clearly not interested so sod off already"  
"Alright, alright just get off!" I let go (but not without one final sharp tug) and glared at him until he skulked off, being too much of a wuss to stand up for himself anymore.  
I turned back to Nanoha who stared back at me with a shocked expression adorning her features.  
"Uh, oh s-sorry, I don't know what came over me heh. I just saw him perving over you and um, you didn't look like you liked it sooo…ahem"  
"Thank you Fate-chan" Standing up she gave me a hug "That guy was a total creep, I'm just too polite to say no, nyahaha"  
"Whereas I'm just the bad-mannered thug?"  
"You said it not me" she smiled warmly at me, and whether it was that smile or just the alcohol, I suddenly felt very bold.  
"Umm, Nanoha can I talk to you outside for a minute please?" with a nod we made our way out the back door on to the patio. Thankfully nobody was outside as at this time of night it was quite chilly.

_Right okay, I can do this, just tell her how you feel. What's the worst that could happen? If she rejects you just say it was the alcohol. Okay I'm ready, just say it like you have rehearsed in your head so many times before. Cleanly and smoothly…make it perfect._

"Erm, N-Nanoh-ha I erm, like…no. I th-think… no, I know…okay let me start again" I took a deep breath of the cool night air "Nanoha, I'm in love with you!" I immediately scrunched my eyes together preparing for the worst.

When no reply came I opened my eyes to see an incredibly stunned looking Nanoha, her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging agape. I waved my hand in front of her face and at once she snapped out of her trance.

"I love you too"

_What did I just hear her correctly?_

"You know I mean I _love_ you _love_ you right"

"Yes… and I _love_ you _love_ you too" she said grinning crookedly at me. Then something happened that I hadn't expected or planned for. Nanoha stepped forward, with her arms around my waist pulling me in, slightly on her tip toes, kissed me fully on the lips.

My body then acted of its on volition, giving into desires that it had repressed for far too long. My hands travelled up to her shoulders and I pushed her back against the wall of the house as the kiss grew rapidly more passionate. Our tongues became entwined with each others and our bodies pressed firmly together. My leg pushed between Nanoha's thighs causing her to moan into the kiss and lower her hands from my waist to my buttocks urging me to go on. Complying with her wishes, I brought my right hand down to her thigh and slowly and sensually trailed it under her skirt my finger tracing the line of her pants.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" _Oh shit!  
_I instantly jumped away, but the damage was done.

Hayate had seen us. Even though it was night it was as clear as day what we were doing and a wave of regret washed over me instantly.

_I'm so screwed._

A/N: A bit of Yuuno bashing in this chapter. Don't get me wrong I like him in the anime but where Nanofate is concerned, he just needs to go away. Far away.

Yay! Finally I can start getting down to the drama now.

Also thanks for the reviews. It only really hit me when I saw them that people were actually going to read what I wrote and that made me feel all nervous D: but please keep 'em coming, I don't mind if they are bad (but I can't guarantee your safety if they are mwaa haa haa, just kidding *shifty eyes*)


	3. Life Isn't Easy

****

Chapter 4: Life Isn't Easy

**Friday 9th**** September 22:06pm**

"Okay Faaate, Na-no-ha. I'm going to ask you one more time. What the hell are you doing" Her voice was a mix of calmness and a hint of sickly sweetness. Although her face told a different story, she looked…disgusted.

I tried to speak. I tried to tell her that nothing was going on. I didn't want her to be sickened by me. Above all I didn't want her to hate Nanoha. But my voice didn't come. I merely hung my head in shame and embarrassment.

Hayate just stood there waiting impatiently for an answer holding a box of aspirins and a glass of water tightly in her hands.

"Isn't it obvious Hayate? We were making out. Is your eyesight okay?" Nanoha said these words as if they were the simplest most obvious things in the word.  
"Yes Nanoha, I could she that, shall I rephrase the question for you? Why the hell are my two best friend making out in my garden? …wait a minute, I'm missing an important detail aren't I?" Hayate tilted her head and tapped her finger on her chin in mock thought "Oh yeah I know, I almost forgot, my two best friends are both girls! What the hell is the matter with you both? That's so wrong!" she proceeded then to quickly gulp down an aspirin, place down the empty glass and rub her temples in circular motions

"What the hell Hayate?! Who made you the decision maker for what's right and wrong" Nanoha was clearly starting to get a bit more angry now.

"Nanoha. It's obvious isn't it? You are both girls, its just not…natural"

"Oh! Just like those aspirins are unnatural too I suppose? I don't see you shouting abuse the aspirins though Miss Bigot!"

"Yeah well you still shouldn't…!"

"Can we please just stop arguing?!" I was close to tears at the fight going on in front of me. Never before had I seen either of the two fight before, we'd always been such good friends ever since the beginning of secondary school, almost inseparable. So to see the two fighting so heatedly didn't sit right with me.

Hayate sighed "Okay, but I don't think I'll be able to look at the two of you the same again. I mean we had sleepovers, we got changed together, went swimming together and all the while you were lesbians? Sorry but I am a little grossed out." With that she turned and walked away back into the house.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you, you shallow little-"

"Let her go Nanoha…I'm so sorry for getting you in this mess, I wish I never said anything. Everybody's going to think you are such horrible things of you now…oh! If you want you could say I forced myself on you…" I was silenced by a finger on my lips.

"Listen Fate-chan, I love you and I don't give a crap what other people think of us, do you?" I shook my head "Okay then lets just be proud of ourselves, we can't keep living our lives according to what other people want" She leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss, which caused all the unhappiness I was feeling before to just disappear.

"I love you Nanoha"

"I love you too, Fate-Chan"

**Saturday 10****th**** September 10:15am**

I was awoken abruptly by the sound of my mobile phone ringing loudly by my ear. I've never been a morning person and since it was a Saturday I decided to sleep in a bit longer then usual, not to mention the whole fiasco the night before meant I wasn't up to facing the world just yet. Nevertheless my hand emerged from under the cover, using the standard ringing tone as guidance. When I finally laid my hands on it, I flipped it open to look at the called ID and despite my weary state at that moment my heart skipped a beat when I realised it was Nanoha.

"Hello" Is what I meant to say, but my voice was so husky and crackly it was inaudible. Clearing my throat I tried again, this time with better results.

"_Hi Fate-chan, sorry if I just woke you…I called to tell you that I'm going to tell my parents today…about us."_

"What, so soon? Even after what happened last night?" I was astonished to say the least, I hadn't expected things to move so quickly.

"_Yeah best get it over with, no point in covering it from them, it'll come out eventually"_

"I guess, how do you think they will take it?"

"_Erm, I'm not too sure to be honest. They are kind of old fashioned…but hey, they might surprise me nyahaha" despite her words I could tell she was nervous "I just wondered if, well, you could be with me there when I tell them?"_

"Oh um, yeah sure. But only if you're there with me when I eventually tell my mum"

My god I really didn't what to do this but what could I do? I needed to be there to support Nanoha.

"_Of course I'll be there Fate-chan hehe. So um yeah can you be round here by about half one?" _

"No problem" okay I lied…big problem

"_Thanks Fate-chan, I love you"_

"I love you too Nanoha, see you soon" this, wasn't a lie.

I hung up the phone and stared up at the ceiling.

"Uuughhh what am I going to wear!"

**Saturday 10****th**** September 13:40pm**

Here I was in Nanoha's living room sat opposite her mother and father about to break it to them that I plan on defiling their daughter.

It took me 2 hours to decide what to wear and in the end I went for a simple look of a pair of indigo skinny jeans and a plaid button up fitted shirt (I decided against wearing a skirt because I didn't want to draw any more attention to the fact that I was a girl).

_Oh god oh god oh god_

My palms were sweating so much I was scared the teacup I was holding would slip out my hand.

"So Nanoha, what is it you want to tell us?" Momoko began.

"Yeah, it must be pretty important since you've gathered us all together to say it" Shiro enquired practically on the edge of his seat.

"Right yeah. Well there is no easy way to say this really so I'll just come out and say it, please don't be mad…" Nanoha took a deep breath "…I'm a lesbian"

A deafening silence suffocated the room and nobody dare move. I swore I could hear a kid kicking a ball about 5 blocks away.

_Well this is awkward_

"How could you expect us not to be mad about that Nanoha." Momoko said in a scarily low voice.

_Okay, I think I preferred the silence_

"When did this happen exactly?" She continued.

"Well it didn't exactly happen over night if that's what you're trying to imply…" Nanoha was cut off by her father.

"So you've been keeping this from us for a while then. Fate, did you know about this?" Shiro did not look at me as he said this, he kept his head lowered with his eyes on his lap.

_Shit! What do I say? _My mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

"Actually dad me and Fate-chan are…together" At this both her parents gaze snapped towards me both of them having a murderous glint in their eye. "What?!" They shouted in unison causing me to cower back further into the sofa.

"So you're the one who corrupted our daughter? Listen Nanoha, I'm not allowing you to see Fate anymore"

"Mother you can't do that, I'm in love with Fate-chan she hasn't corrupted me" Nanoha put her hand over mine as tears threatened to spill.

"I agree with your mother, Fate can you please leave. Don't try and contact Nanoha anymore, just graciously step back and we will forgive Nanoha"

"Forgive me for what!? I've done nothing wrong! Listen if you're not going to let me see Fate-chan anymore then I'm just going to leave. I don't want to live with a bunch of close minded people who are going to tell me how to live my life." Nanoha was crying now, I had to say something.

"Nanoha I love you but do you really think that's the right choice? I don't want to come between you and your family" Unlike the relationship with my mother, the Takamachi's were a happy family, I didn't want to be the one to spoil what they had.

Nanoha turned to me, leaned close to my ear and whispered so her parents couldn't, "No Fate-chan I'm serious I don't want to start living like this. Do you have room at your house so I could stay there for a week or so please? I'll pay rent and buy my own food and stuff." She griped my hand tighter "Please Fate-chan, don't worry about my parents, they'll come around eventually"

I sighed, but with one look at her beautiful azure eyes, I nodded.

Nanoha mouthed a 'thank you', stood up and walked over to the door pulling me lightly along with her.

"Nanoha don't do this, please stay –"

"No, sorry dad I want to be in a place where I'm loved and understood"

"We do love you"

"You just don't understand me? Call me when you do. Bye bye" with that Nanoha and I swiftly made our exit.

* * *

A/N: Okay if you thought this was going to be an nice fluffy fanfic, where everybody accepts Nanoha and Fate as lesbians without a second thought...you were wrong, this is life man, as the the title of the fic states, not everything is so simple.

Despite the theory that everyone is equal, homophobia is still going strong and alot of people get hurt emotionally as well as physically.

Ahem, now that I've depressed everyone, I'll move one to another note. I was going to put chapters up every other day, my thought being _Yeah, if I give 'em little bits at a time it'll keep 'em comin' back for more heh heh heh_ (I obviously said this whilst rubbing my hands together and an evil grin on my face)but now I can't be bothered so I'm just putting everything I've done so far up, because if you are anything like me, you just want to carry on reading a story once you have started.

So yeah, enjoy and review :D


	4. Up Against The Odds

**Chapter 4: Up against the odds**

**Saturday 10th**** September 20:46**

"Right so currently we've turned our best friend and your parents against us, correct? Only my mother and the rest of the world to go, then we're done" I said in faux excited.

"Hey listen, it's not so bad! At least we have each other" Nanoha and I were lying on top of my bed, me on my back and her curled up close to me on her side with her arm around my waist.

"That was cheesy" Despite my words, I couldn't help but agree with her, regardless of what had happened I still felt so safe and warm in her embrace.

"Mou, you meany" She pouted "I know you feel the same. I've wanted to be with you for so long, this is all worth it"

Instead of replying, I turned on my side so I was facing her, cupped her face gently and kissed her lips.

"Say, how about we pick up where we left off yesterday?" Without given me a chance to decide she quickly climbed on top off me, straddling my hips.

"Oh my! So bold!" I exclaim in a teasing manner. In response she leant down and began kissing my neck.

All joking stopped as Nanoha began sensually sucking at a sensitive spot just above my collarbone, eliciting a sharp intake of breath and a light moan as she began unbuttoning my shirt. Once she had completed the task she hastily removed the garment and did the same with her own, during which time I decided to exert my dominance, lifting her up and pinning her under me and held her arms above her head

"I'm on top" I whispered huskily in her ear before biting it lightly, in response the brunette struggled slightly, clearly not enjoying being the submissive one in this situation. To put an end to her resisting I kissed her passionately on the lips, which seemed to do the trick.

Once I was certain she would not struggle against me for control anymore I slowly brought my hands from her wrists tracing my fingers along her arms to her back I made a quick job of unclasping her bra, causing her to gasp and before she even registered what was happening I removed it. At first she looked shocked at her sudden exposure but within in a second she was laughing quietly, a wicked glint in her eye.

"Let's just cut to the chase shall we" and quicker than you could say 'White Devil' Nanoha managed to remove my bra and jeans leaving me now only in my lacy black pants.

_Bloody hell she doesn't waste anytime _

"Let's make it even shall we?" with that I swiftly hooked my thumbs under the waist band of her skirt and yanked it down accidentally pulling her pants down as well in the process leaving Nanoha completely naked. My eyes scanned her body causing me to blush.

_She's so beautiful _

"No, you're the beautiful one Fate-chan" I stared at Nanoha in confusion

_Huh, did she just read my thoughts or something_

Before I had time to question her, my bedroom door opened.

"Fate sorry to disturb you but do you know where my…oh" it was my mother.

In my whole life I don't think I've ever been as terrified as I was at the moment.

There I was on my bed. Hovering over Nanoha. Naked. My mother had just walked in.

"Uh erm, this isn't…what it looks like" I ventured

_Okay that was stupid thing to say._

"Get dressed and meet me down stairs. I would like to talk to you both" Precia turned away stiffly closing the door behind her.

_We're done for_

"Tell me about it"

**Saturday 10****th**** September 21:10pm**

Nanoha and I, now fully clothed, tentatively made our way into the kitchen where my mother was downing a glass of whiskey.

"Uhh you're home early today mum" I said trying to lighten the mood. And failing.

"How long has this being going on" she pointed her finger at the two us making sure we understood what she meant by 'this'…as if we could mistake that.

"Well, officially not that long" causing my mother to sigh and make her self another drink.

"My god, since your sister died, it's just one thing after another with you Fate. You started becoming distant from me, your grades started to slip and now you think you're a lesbian for crying out loud"

"Don't bring Alicia into this mum, it's got nothing to do with her! And it's not me being distant towards you, it's the other way around. I don't see you for days at a time because you bury yourself in work hiding away from home, and when you are home you're either drunk or you lock yourself in your room. I mean you've forgotten my birthday for the last 4 years!" I took a deep breath to steady myself "And I don't just 'think I'm a lesbian' I'm in love with Nanoha so you'll just have to either accept that or just deem me as 'that disappointment of a daughter'"

I was expecting my mother to shout back, to argue her point, to defend herself, to tell me I was wrong. Instead she just stood there looking at the floor, face completely unreadable.

"You're right I'm so sorry"

That was not what I expected.

"I've failed you as a mother" she mumbled underneath her breath, she was barely audible and I had to strain my ears to hear "I'm so, so sorry I should have been there for you. I promised to keep you safe, you were my daughter. My lovely, innocent, beautiful daughter. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Alicia…" my mother brought her hands up to her face as she let her tears flow freely.

_Alicia? _I looked at Nanoha for support but she looked as bewildered as I felt. I mean I know since losing dad and then Alicia, her favourite daughter, only 4 years ago my mother hasn't exactly been 'all there' at times, often becoming depressed and turning to the bottle instead of her own living daughter. But at the moment she seemed like a delusional mad woman, sobbing and muttering into her hands completely oblivious to our existence.

"Umm, mum?" I said attempting to catch her attention, but to no avail.

I inched forwards until I was at arms length.

"Mum snap out of it, are you –" at this point I placed my hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly only to slapped squarely across my face causing me to stumble back with glistening eyes.

"You are not Alicia!" Precia screamed. My heart seemed to stop.

"Y-you're right I'm n-not a-and…" What do I say in a situation like this? Should I apologise? Should I run away? No. "And I never will be. I'm Fate not Alicia. Alicia is dead mother. Just let go"

Precia's eyes looked up at me, almost as if realisation had suddenly dawned on her.

"Fate" she said hoarsely "I-I'm s-so sorry. I d-didn't mean to say those things. It just –"

"It's okay mum, we'll get you some help."

"H-help?" My mother stammered clearly confused

"Counseling" I waited for a reaction, but she showed no emotion what so ever "I think you should get some rest now, how about you go up stairs so you can go to sleep?". She nodded and started shuffling towards the stairs, looking back once as if she was about to say something, but changed her mind so started her ascent.

When she was out of sight and I was sure by way of the sound of soft thudding above me that she was in bed safely, I turned to Nanoha who looked like she was also on the verge of tears.

"Are you okay Fate-chan?"

All of a sudden, all the bottled emotions from times when I kept a strong front came rushing out in one. I was crying. I hadn't cried since the day my sister died, I was always the strong one, my mother had fallen apart, preoccupying herself with other things and I was alone.

Nanoha rushed forward immediately embracing me tightly.

_I was alone, but not anymore._

A/N: Bit of sexy time going on there only to be interupted by Precia... who's now gone slightly insane from the shock. Oh dear. What's going to happen next? I don't even know, I'm just making it up as I go along. Whoo!. You'll have to wait now for me to write the next chapter.  
Tally ho!  
Review please (only if you want though, I'm not going to force you)


	5. No Safe Haven

Hurray! My exams are over until June so I'm free to do things like write fanfiction without feeling guilty for not revising. Ahh I feel so free.

Claimer: I own MGLN, what've you got to say about that then huh? (I don't really, please don't sue me for that)

Also thank you so much to everybody that have reviewed so far, if you all tell me your addresses I'll mail hugs and kisses to you :D…okay that was

creepy.

* * *

**Chapter 5****: No Safe Haven **

**Monday 12****th**** September 8:00am**

I hastily slipped my shoes on and grabbed my bag, placing my hand on the front door knob I turned my head to the side slightly and looked up the empty stair case "Bye mum, I'm going to school" I shouted loud enough for her to hear.

But when no reply came I just sighed and stepped outside to join Nanoha who was already waiting patiently outside.

"Take your time" she teased as she took hold of my hand and lead me out on to the pavement.  
"Sorry, I was trying to make sure my mum was okay" I explained as we walked down the street. We were making our own way to school today as, since Saturday, my mother had locked herself in her room and not come out. She also hadn't said a word and only quiet sobs and sighs from time to time could be heard to indicate she was still there.

Luckily today was an unseasonably beautifully warm, sunny day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky so walking didn't seem that bad. Perhaps it was a sign that today was going to go well.  
"Did she say anything?" Nanoha enquired.

"Nope. She's really crashed I've never seen her this bad before. Do you think its okay to leave her in the house alone?" I said as we rounded a corner.

"She probably just needs time to cool down. She has counselling tomorrow doesn't she?"

"Yeah, that's true I guess it is a lot to take in. Especially when she's lived in this close-minded town so long…" I looked down at our clasped hands "Erm, speaking of which, I've been thinking that maybe we shouldn't let people at school know just yet."

"About what?...Oh right Why?" Nanoha asked with a shocked expression.

"Well… it's just with everything else going on with our parents-" the girl next to me suddenly withdrew her warm hand from mine. I looked to her, worried that I had hurt her feelings, but instead I saw her beautiful smiling face gazing up at me, small fragments of light play on her perfect eyes that watched me with compassion and understanding, as she linked our arms together.

"Don't worry I understand Fate-chan, but there's nothing wrong with friends linking arms is there?" I smiled back at her. She never ceased to amaze me, she could be so fiery and energetic at times but still have a loving, considerate side.

_Even though these past few days have been an emotional rollercoaster, I'm still glad she's here with me.__ And seen as no one knows at school, that's one place at least we can carry on as normal._

I was about to thank Nanoha for...just being Nanoha, when I noticed a group of girls from our class staring intently at us from across the road.

"What are they looking at?" Nanoha said next to me, with a slight hint of annoyance in her tone.

One of the shortest girls in the group mumbled something to the others making them laugh loudly. Not a girlish giggle like you'd expect, more of a mocking sneer directed at us and making no effort to hide it. Just as Nanoha made no effort to hide how pissed off this made her as she unlinked our arms and strode over to the group of girls much against my protests.

"Nanoha what are you doing?" I whispered trying to stop her from confronting the girls as I tugged her sleeve.

"Don't worry they wont try anything" she confidently replied without so much as looking back at me.

"It's not you I'm worried for…" I said under my breath as we stopped in front of the group. I could sense the tension building in the air.

"Haha hey, what's so damn funny guys" she said in a derisively preppy voice, though the menace she so clearly felt was painfully apparent.

The self-appointed comedian of the group, Vita I believe her name was, spoke up "Not much really, there's nothing funny about you two at all" despite her words, she immaturely formed two circles with her thumb and index finger on each hand and made them bang together repeatedly, making the group roar with laughter again.

Unfortunately I knew all too well what that that hand gesture meant and my face drained of all colour. I looked at Nanoha who seemed no better before she composed herself more slightly.

"What? I have no idea what you're going on about"

"Give it up, we're friends with Hayate and she told us all about the nasty things you've been getting up too"

Hayate. Our 'friend' Hayate. My first instinct was to pretend I didn't hear these words, but I realised there was no escaping the harsh truth.

Nothing could be heard for a few agonising moments bar the joyous melody of birdsong in the distance as if ridiculing us.  
I feel like I should say something…anything. But in that critical moment, I was robbed of my breath. Awkward silences seem to be part of the norm just recently.

"Why…how?" were the only words Nanoha seemed to be able to form. Two, barely audible words, but they served their purpose.

"Haha, not so cocky now are you. Do you really think you can do what you're doing and nobody would find out? Expect hell." Vita said scornfully turning her back to us and spoke to her friends "Come on let's get out of here before someone sees us talking to them"

I watched their retreating backs until they were out of sight before looking back at the girl next to me.

I saw her shake a little "Nanoha…are you okay?" I asked uncertainly, little did I know she was about to explode.

"What the hell is wrong with this fucking town! Why is it full with such close minded idiots! Why can't they just let us get on with our lives, what has it got to do with anyone else!" She shouted furiously at the top of her lungs, making me jump out of my skin.

"Um, I don't know" I attempted.

"And I swear I'm going to kill that damn Hayate, the bitch. I mean who would do something so low! Arg!" I quickly glanced around to make sure no one was watching before I gently put my arms around her shoulders in a light embrace to calm her down. It seemed to work as I felt her tense body relax, her arms went around my waist and her head rested dejectedly against my neck

"I'm sorry, I don't know Nanoha, I really don't know. I wish I did." I said softly over the top of her head. "But…we'll be fine. We'll get through it."

I sighed. _Great so much for school being a safe haven from prejudice, I guess that was too much to ask for. The weather lied…today's not going to be a good day at all._

--

**Monday 12****th**** September 1:20pm**

"Muff-munchers!" shouted a scrawny dark haired boy I didn't know in the packed corridor making pretty much everyone turn to look at us laughing.

"What did you say you little- hey get back here so I can kick your ass" Nanoha was about to give chase to the coward but I grabbed her wrist. She stopped immediately and turned to look at me with an apologetic expression as I dragged her away from the leering, mocking gaze of the crowd surrounding us.

"Sorry Fate-chan, they just get me so riled up" she said to me once we entered the cafeteria. People had been name calling, laughing, whispering and staring at us all day and we had agreed to ignore them all. But this was proving incredibly difficult, especially for Nanoha.

"I know they're doing my head in as well, but let's not give them the reaction they want." I smiled at her as I picked out what food to eat, disregarding the comment from the person behind me about there not being any tacos on the menu today so I would have to go hungry.  
Nanoha gave him a death glare but said nothing.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" I said to her once we paid for our food and sat at a table by ourselves.

"Yes it was" Nanoha mumbled glumly staring at her plate of mush with a disgusted look "What the hell is this anyway? It looks like someone's eaten a turd and thrown it back up"

I couldn't help but laugh "You're such a charming young lady Nanoha, one can't help but wonder why I didn't hit on you sooner"

The brunette lifted her head to retaliate, but something else caught her eye. I followed her gaze over my shoulder and saw Hayate walking into the canteen, followed by a few of her friends including Vita who stood at the forefront of the congregation.  
Before I could react I heard the sound of a chair scraping against the tiled floor beside me and saw an irate Nanoha marching towards the small group.  
_Oh god, that girl's really got to control her temper _was my last thought as I went after her.

"Hayate, you absolute butt-nugget, what do you think you were playing at! Why are you trying to fuck things up for me and Fate!" Nanoha screeched in Hayate's face as I came to her side.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about" The shorter brunette said holding her hands up and taking a step back, though the tone in her voice indicated she knew exactly what she had done.

"Don't play innocent Hayate, you spread rumours about us to everyone in the school" my girlfriend said taking a step closer to the other girl only to have Vita stand in front of her.

"Hayate didn't do anything wrong she just told us the disgusting truth about you two"

"What are you, her bodyguard, aren't you a little short for that line of work? How old are you anyway, like 12?" this appeared to hit a nerve with the fiery red head as she balled her fists and glared up menacingly at the taller girl. This girl was short yes, but she had a scary reputation.

"How dare you talk to me like that you trash!" She bellowed as she raised her clenched hand and drew it back in preparation to hit Nanoha in the face.

But before she had the chance to even think about throwing the punch I reacted with lightning fast reflexes, kicking her so forcefully in the stomach that she flew back into Hayate and the two fell onto the hard floor with a thud.

Everybody looked at me in a surprised silence as I looked down at the groaning girl at my feet.

"Don't you even think about hitting my girlfriend" I said calmly before I took hold of Nanoha's hand and walked briskly towards the exit.

"You'll…regret that…you freak" I heard the injured girl shout between breaths, but I didn't care, I just wanted to get out of there. Once we were out of sight we ran hand-in-hand as fast as we could go. It didn't matter where to.

--

We decided to skip our last lesson and spend it together. Some might've said that we were running away from our problems, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore, only Nanoha was important to me.

We chose to spend our afternoon in the nearby wood as it was secluded and usually completely void of people. Just the two of us. No ignorant morons telling us that the love we share is wrong.  
We wandered around aimlessly for a while in silence, just enjoying each others company until Nanoha spoke up.

"Hey, Fate-chan, thanks for defending me" she said shyly gripping my hand tighter.

"No problem, it's not like I could just stand by and watch you get hurt though"

"Yeah but you really gave her what-for, it was awesome"

"Not as awesome as you calling Hayate a 'butt-nugget'"

We both shared a laugh as we continued walking through the foliage.

"Say, how about we take a swim?" I said impulsively as we strolled past a beautiful, clear river. The warm sunlight was glinting off the surface enticingly, just waiting for me to jump in and disturb the still waters.

"Huh, I'm not gonna start stripping in the forest Fate-chan" Nanoha said becoming uncharacteristically bashful. I on the other hand I unbuttoned my blazer and threw it on the floor.

"Go fully clothed then" I suggested as I slipped out of my skirt and loosened my tie before bending down to remove my shoes. All the while Nanoha's eyes were watching me intently as if she was considering something.

I paused and looked back at her questioningly as she started to undress as well.

"Changed your mind about swimming then?" I asked with a grin.

"Nope"

"…Then why are yo-umf" were the only words I could manage before I was tackled to the floor and my mouth was invaded by Nanoha's tongue and warm hands explored my exposed skin…

Needless to say we didn't get home until rather late.

* * *

A/N: Well it's been a while. But instead of writing a new fic I decided to update this one after being inspired by two things:

1. I watched 'Boy's don't cry' the other day…awesome film.  
2. 'Skins' is back on TV! Emily x Naomi are such a cute couple, thus they motivated me to write.

PLEASE REVIEW! it might make me write the next chapter sooner :) heh heh


End file.
